The present invention relates to a fan which is swung by hand creating a cooling current of air.
Although there have been proposed various fans of the above described type, each of these fans has disadvantages that emitted light is defective in delicacy and elegance.
An object of the present invention is to provide a fan which has beautiful radiation of light and various light emission effects, and may be manufactured at low cost.
According to the present invention, there is provided a fan comprising a fan body made of a transparent sheet, a gripping member provided at a base portion of the fan body so as to be gripped by a hand of a user for swinging the fan body, an LED for illuminating the fan body, and a source for operating the LED.
The fan body is made of resin.
The gripping member is a handle secured to the fan body.
The source is at least one battery.
The source may be a generator generating electric current by motion of the fan body.
The fan further comprising a skeleton provided in the fan body.
The fan body has irregular portions and a pattern to be illuminated by light emitted from the LED.
A shield member is provided for shielding leaking light of the LED.
The LED is disposed at the base portion of the fan body.
A motion sensor is provided in the handle for detecting the motion of the fan body to control light emitting condition of the LED.
The source is provided in the handle.
The generator may be provided in the fan body.
The generator comprises a coil and a permanent magnet which is provided to be moved with respect to the coil
These and other objects and features of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description with reference to the accompanying drawings.